Unexpected Love
by shadowheartedangel
Summary: Abby's gone through alot of tough things in her life but her toughest is about to hit her... Love with someone she knows so well. MaxAbby... Done! :
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love: A Max & Abby story

_It seems like yesterday my world fell from the sky_

_It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry_

_It feels like tomorrow I may not get by_

(Abby's POV)

My life is now a wreck. My dad is dead, My best friend is going to be charged for murder for killing a boy, and my mom is a wreck because of the death of my father. My whole entire world is falling a part. I have no one to lean on. Or do I? His name is… Max Brady and he's already been there for me even more then my best friend. I can count on him for anything like right now.

(End of POV)

_But I will try _

_I will try_

_Wipe the tears from my eyes _

"Daddy, why did you have to go?" Abby said while still softly crying. What Abby didn't know was that Max was at her door when he heard her say that. That's it. He just had to get her out of the house, away from all the drama. " Abby can I come in?" Max said. Abby, startled as ever hid her stuff the best she could to make sure Max wouldn't see it. " Sure Max, come on in." Abby replied.

_I'm beautifully broken _

_And I don't mind if you know it_

_I'm beautifully broken_

Max entered and sat next to Abby on her bed. " Abby I'm going to take you outside of the house just for a while, If you want" Max asked. " Um, I'm not sure… well what the heck, it might do me some good to go outside and relax" Abby replied. " Good, lets go right now grab your coat and put on shoes and lets go!" Max said while taking Abby's hand into his hand and bringing her downstairs. Abby felt this feeling deep inside her almost as if she was blushing!

_And I don't care if I show it_

_Everyday is a new day_

_I'm reminded of my past_

(Abby's POV)

Oh my god! Am I blushing? Ah! I am! Does that mean? No, I cant be in love with him yet his heart belongs to Chelsea, my best friend!

(End of POV)

_Every time there's another storm_

_I know that it won't last_

_Every moment I'm filled with hope 'cause I get another chance_

"Max where are you taking me?" Abby asked while they had just left the house a near 5 minutes ago. " You'll see, were almost there" Max replied. A few minutes later they got there. It was a beautiful ice skating rink and it hadn't even been used yet.

_But I will try_

_I will try_

_Got nothing_

_Left to hide_

"Wow Max! I love it! How did you know I like to skate?" Abby said. " Well actually, I didn't know. Anyway, lets go skating! " Max replied. " Okay! But we don't have any skates" Abby asked.

"Yeah we do, I got them ready before I came at you're house" Max replied. They laced up their skates and started to go skating.

_Without the highs and the lows_

_Where would we go_

_Where would we go_

"Thanks so much Max, for bringing me out here it made me feel way better" Abby said. " No problem" Max said. " But, do you mind if we past my dad's grave for a minute?" Abby asked. " Sure, it doesn't bother me at all" Max replied. When they got there Abby kneeled down and saw something. It was a box and in it was a letter Abby read it and choked on her tears she opened the box and there was a necklace in there for her from… her father. "Max, I've got to go" Abby said and ran straight to home without Max getting to say bye and without noticing that she had just dropped her letter. Max read it, and understood he too slowly walked to the Deveraux house and knew it was gonna be a long day of Abby crying.

Song credit:

Beautifully broken- Ashlee Simpson

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Love chap. 2**

(Max's POV)

I finally caught up to her and I made her turn around. She looked like a broken angel with tears coming out of her blue eyes.

"Abby, I know you're sad I really do understand so please talk to me I want to help" She looked me straight the eyes as I did the same. " Do you really mean that?" She asked while still in her voice was complete sadness. " Yeah… I… I do"

(End of POV)

They were so caught up just looking in their eyes that they didn't notice the speeding car headed straight for them. They quickly turned after they heard a loud horn beeping but it was too late because right after they turned the car hit Abby sending her higher then the light post itself. All Max could do is stare in shock while his best friend landed hard on the ground. After she had landed on the ground, realization hit Max like a wall. He rushed over to her to check if she had a pulse but he had also already noticed that she was unconscious he'd noticed that the car that had hit Abby had stopped and the engine just turned off. He just saw enough in the shadows to see the person who drove the car. It was a girl. Then, she came out of the shadows it was none other then Chelsea!( reminder: she was in jail) Max was in shock, his girlfriend had just hit his best friend with her car!

-"Hi Max! Aren't you glad to see me?"

-"Hey… um not right now but why did you hit you're best friend with a CAR!"

-"I did? I didn't notice you know? Because I was on the phone and checking my calls"

-"Chelsea, honey…. Please explain what the hell are you doing here! You are supposed to be in jail we all know it!"

-"But Max! I missed you so much that I couldn't wait! I knocked the guard down and stole his keys so I could see you!"

-"Chelsea please let me take that car! I need to bring Abby to the hospital!"

-"What! Now you're putting you're best friend 1st before you're girlfriend! Some boyfriend!"

-"Chelsea! You're best friend has been hit by a car actually by you! So please let me take the car!"

-"Fine! But you better surprise me at Valentines with something big."

After she finished that, Max grabbed Abby and got her in the back seat of the car, he took off his jacket, he put his jacket under her head for some sort of pillow and started up the engine and made his way to the hospital while leaving Chelsea to think about what she had done.

At the hospital…

-"Someone help!"

-"Max what happened to Abby?" Lexie asked

-"Abby…she… she got hit by a car"

-"Okay set her down here and go call her family now!"

On the phone….

-Frankie? It's me Max, can you and a Jennifer come to the hospital right now?"

-"Of course we'll be right there"

-"Thanks"

Sorry it ended strange but I just wanted it to finish here.

So please R&R!

And stay tuned for chap. 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Love chap. 3**

(Abby's POV)

Where am I? "Abby? Abigail is that you?" that's what came from some familiar voice but I wasn't quite sure from who. I looked down and I saw nothing but white, I looked at myself only to find myself in a white dress I was panicked. Was I dead? Is the only question I could ask myself. I was in shocked I couldn't speak. All I could do was to let my feet lead me where the voice that asked who was there. It took my feet and me quite a while to get close enough to try to see the person. When I got there I was shocked. I couldn't move, speak, or anything only stand there and be in shock. There, in front of my face and gates was. My daddy, Jack Deveraux.

(End of POV)

At the hospital…

In a matter of minutes Jennifer and Frankie arrived. Jennifer looked like a wreck.

-"Lexie, where's my baby!"

-"Jen, calm down she's in stable condition right now and 3 people at a time can come to see her. So I suppose Jen, Frankie and Max can come in right now"

-"Thanks you Lexie"

-"Max stay here for 2 minutes the police have to ask you some questions"

-"Alright"

Jennifer and Frankie followed Lexie to Abby's room only to have more and more sadness in their faces.

-"Frankie, look at my baby girl. She seems so peaceful"

-"I know Jen, I know."

With Max and the police…

-"Do you know where this happened?"

-"Yes, I do It happened West on route 413(I just made it up) about 3 km after that tree with the huge arrow on it"

-"One last question, do you have any idea on who hit Abby Deveraux?"

-"I… I do it was… Chelsea Benson"

-"Commander Brady's daughter? But I was sure she was in prison after being convicted of murder of a little boy"

-"Yes, she was but she told me she escaped from jail to be with me"

-"Gee boy, you have life hard anyway thank you for your time"

-"No problem"

Max was relived to get that off of his chest. Max suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his brother, Frankie.

-" Max go on in and see her, me & Jen already went"

-"Thanks"

(Abby's POV)

Daddy was all I could say. "Abby, honey what are you doing here?" my father asked I myself wasn't quite sure so that's what I said. "I can actually answer that question for you. You were hit by a car by Chelsea to be exact." He answered. He was right, now I was starting to remember. I desperately wanted to hug my dad so I started to go near the gates. "Abby don't!" Why! I replied why? Didn't my dad want me to hug him? " Abby, wait until, you're… dead"

(End of POV)

In Abby's room…

Max had just entered the room soon; heartbreak took the toll on him. She looked like she was a broken angel again. Like if he hadn't even helped her at all.

-"Abby, this is all my fault I should have been there for you! I wasn't… I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me? No, you can't I'm going to stay here until you get better and I'll make sure of it!"

End Of Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

(Abby's POV)

It had finally hit me I was in heaven. I couldn't even tell my father from what I completely remembered before I had gotten hit. It was when I found my new necklace from him and I was running away from Max. God, I miss Max so much there's no way to describe it

I just wish he could hold me in his arms again like he did before I got hit. I wonder how is he doing. I ask my father that; the gate opens, he steps out and tells me to look down. I was scared at the beginning but my courage got up so I looked down. There, I was shocked I saw me, in the hospital bed with Max next to me putting his fingers through my hair. He looked so scared that I was going to die and at the same time he looked disappointed like if he could have protected me more. He looked sad like if he wanted him to take my place. I couldn't look anymore. I turned away to see my father with only sadness in his eyes like if he read my mind. I ran straight to him without any obstacles in the way and I engulfed him in a hug. Then, I let all my tears come down.

(End of POV)

At the hospital…

Everyone who knows Abby came, with all sadness in their faces. They couldn't believe that Chelsea out of all people hit her with a car. One at a time but with Max never leaving the room. Everyone had past; almost everyone had gone home except for Max. He didn't care the only thing right now that he cared about was Abby.

(Max's POV)

God! I'm so stupid! I think I'm in love with Abby! Why does these feelings come at the time she's in at the hospital! That's it! Don't worry Abby I'll be back, I promise. I just have something to do at jail.

(End of POV)

As of that Max got up and left for the Salem Prison.

In "Heaven"…

(Abby's POV)

I finally let go of my father. He told me he had to go. I accepted it, but I didn't accept that I was dead. No, not yet I saw a forest behind me so I practically ran there. There, I sat down, my back against the tree and started to sing.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve_

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_

_It been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way to fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was sooo scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this all on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_

_And the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_

_And for the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change_

_So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this all my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_From this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me_

_Oh, why, oh_

As she finished her song, She fell asleep. But, in her mind, there was something missing. Like having muscular arms around her that belonged to Max. Though, she knew that was gonna take a while.

**End of chap. 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At Salem Prison…

Max had arrived. He entered, nervous much more then he had been at any of his races. He asked if he could see Chelsea Benson. A guard brought him exactly there. Chelsea saw him, excited thinking she was getting out of prison.

-"Max! You came to get me out of prison right!"

-"Not exactly, I need to tell you something."

-"What! What is it! I need to know please!"

Max hated seeing Chelsea sad. Though, she did look pretty much angry.

-"Alright, I can't be with you anymore."

-"What! Why?"

-" Well, I have plenty of reasons. First, you love Patrick, not me. Second, I've fallen in love with"

-"Stop!"

Chelsea said. Before Max had a chance to finish. She knew who he loved.

-"Max, I know who you love okay? And you're right, I do love Patrick but you'll always have a part in my heart. As one of my best friends. Do you remember our song?"

-" Huh? Of course I do, it was I'm gonna love you forever by Jessica Simpson."

-"Well, I will love you forever Max Brady, but starting now, it's just gonna be a friend's love"

-"Thank you, Chelsea for understanding."

-"No problem, you can go now"

-"Uh, Alright then. Bye Chelsea"

As of that, Max left prison and made his way to be with the person he needed in his life. Abby.

In Heaven…

Abby had just woke up. She felt like she was being carried and she was, by her father.

-"Dad, where are you taking me?

-"I'm taking you home, you're going to wake up in a hospital bed though."

-"Um… all right I guess."

-"Abby listen, I want you to be with Max okay?"

-"Dad, how did you find out I liked him…?"

-"I really didn't, I based them on my mind. I looked at some of your pictures and you and Max looked really close so try to be with him"

-"Dad! I can't be with him!"

-"Why not!"

-"Dad! Because he's with Chelsea! His love of his life!"

-"No, honey, just give it one shot that's all I ask"

-"Alright! One shot that's it!"

-"Honey, soon you're gonna have to leave all right?"

-"NO! Dad! I don't want to! I miss you so much it's not the same without you!"

-"Abby… I know this is tough for you but its better then for me to have suffered and your mom and you to suffer too."

-"But Dad, We could had been okay! We could have comforted each other!" Abby said at the verge of tears.

-"Honey… Don't cry please? I hate seeing you when you cry."

Abby took her fingers and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't leave her father and she wouldn't. She ran without saying anything to her father and ran straight in the forest. Jack just stood there trying to figure out what he had done.

In the hospital…

Max had just arrived he was practically running to Abby's room. He needed to be there, he wanted to be there and he was going to be there.

-"Lexie! How is she doing?"

-"Max, it's nice to see you again, she had called out you're name a couple of times a couple of minutes after you left and then she has spoken a word."

-"LEXIE! MY BABY SHE'S DYING!"

Jennifer said being so scared that now he daughter was going to die.

-"Jen, I'm asking you please step back! We need IN19 needle! Hurry!"

Max was in shock. He had just gotten there and now Abby was dying he couldn't bear it. He jogged straight to Jennifer and his brother and asked them about what happened.

-"Well, Me and Jen were talking about how Abby was starting to look better and then the machine… It started to set off the alarm. We noticed that she wasn't breathing."

-"Franks, to that mean… She… she's dead?"

-"No! Don't say that Max! My daughter's a fighter!"

-"Your right, she is a fighter"

-"WERE LOSING HER! GET THE SCAN! NOW!"

Lexie yelled. Max was in anger if he hadn't left maybe this would have never happened. Jennifer had broke down in Frankie's arms and Frankie he just looked shocked.

-"NO! LEXIE MY BABY! SHE CAN'T DIE!"

I know… Sad isn't it?

End of chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6**

In heaven…

(Abby's POV)

I couldn't believe my dad! We could have been there for him all the time! And now, that I've been here what 1 day, he wants me to magically return? I just… I can't, I can't leave my dad right now. I don't know what to do. I can't decide for one second. I need help! I need support and I need comfort. The only person who was close to me was Max but then, Chelsea came first for no reason at all! I don't know what to think. Oh Max! Please help me!

(End of POV)

In the hospital

(AN: I know I was very easy on Chelsea so now I'm gonna change that)

Lexie came out of the room with her head down.

-"Lexie, is Abby dead?" they all asked.

-"No. But she was extremely close. We can't risk another sort of mishap like that happen or…"

-"Or what?" Max replied.

-"She could die. She is in stable condition, but, I do recommend you don't go in there for at least 10 minutes so we can give you a time to breathe"

No one could reply. It was horrible what was happening to Jennifer. First her husband and now possibly her daughter.

-"Max, you were there! Who hit Abby? I… I need to know"

-"It was… Chelsea"

-"No, are you kidding me? Chelsea as her BEST FRIEND!"

-"No, I'm not. I know Jen you're probably going to yell at me but I deserve it"

-"Max… I appreciate it a lot I hope you know that but the person I really don't want to see is Chelsea"

Just as she finished saying that, Chelsea arrived, looking mad like hell.

-"MAX! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!"

-"What? No you didn't, you told me that you were fine with us not being together!"

-"Well sorry but that doesn't cut it! Now, there going to put me in jail for something I didn't commit!"

-"How dare you say you didn't do a thing! You killed Zach! You  practically killed Abby! Abby was dying just a while back! You have no right to say a word you said before!"

Max said outraged. Jennifer and Frankie came in right after they heard Max yelling.

-"Max what's going on here?"

-"Sorry about that Franks its just I was in an argument with someone…"

-"Max, I'm sure that person didn't mean it."

-"Um, excuse me! Get out of my way! I have to go wake Abby up!" Chelsea said.

-"YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU'RE FACE ANYMORE! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU!"

-"I didn't kill you're daughter! Will you just leave me alone! I just came here to use the bathroom and get myself a coke! And then, I'm leaving! I hope you'll be happy!"

-"NO! I wont! Because I can't be able to get over the fact you came so close to killing my daughter! So leave!"

-"Actually, you know what? I'm going to stay here with my fiancé!

-"WHAT! MAX! You proposed!"

-"NO! I went to Salem Prison to tell her that I don't want to be with her"

-"That's not true! And you know it!"

-"Um… Yeah I do"

"ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! CHELSEA GET OUT!"

Jennifer came right up to Chelsea's face slapped her as hardest as she could to make Chelsea pay for what she did.

-"Look what you did! You ruined my make-up! I'm going to kill you Jennifer Deveraux! If it's the last thing I do!"

Chelsea said. While leaving completely outraged.

In heaven….

Abby had finally calmed down; she had finally excepted the fact that she was going to have to move on without her father. As she left the forest she came upon someone who looked familiar. Of course, it was her dad. She ran up to him and hugged him extremely tight.

-"Abby, I'm sorry you were right but now that I'm dead, I can't do anything about it."

-"No dad, don't be sorry… It was my fault. I was the pain in the ass. I think I should go now. But, I don't want to let you go."

-"Abby… You know that you're going to have to at some point."

-"I know… I think it should be now…"

-"Are you sure?"

-"Yeah… I am."

**End Of Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 7**

In Heaven…

Abby and Jack are still talking…

-"I'm sorry this is very short notice Abby but, you know, you have to go. You don't belong here. Yet"

-"I know dad, you told me that already. And you're sort of right. I don't belong here. But neither do you."

-"Abby… I know you keep saying that but I needed to. I hope you can accept that."

-"Yeah… I guess you're right I can accept that. You need to see mom though, she's a huge wreck."

-"I know… But, you know I can't because I'm…"

-"I know I know… You're really dead this time… No jokes, no nothing… Really dead…"

-"I'm sorry you had to hear that… But it's the truth."

-"No, don't be sorry dad… I've been the pain in the ass for what 2 days… I know I've already you that but, I mean it completely okay?"

-"Yes… I know… on other notes… are you ready to leave?"

Abby had trouble answering that hard question but she did with a sad look on her face and in her eyes.

-"Yup… I think I am… dad? You do know that this might be the last time I see you?"

-"I know baby girl… I know…"

After that, Jack took Abby into a hug and started to hum a similar tune that Abby knew by heart because her father would sing it to her non-stop a year before he died.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw you're face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause I'll never be with you…_

-"Do you remember that song?"

-"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

-"Never ever forget that song okay?"

-"I promise"

-"Good, now are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah… I am…"

In the hospital…

-"I can't believe I dated her at some point" Max said. They were all talking about Chelsea being a person they could never trust again.

­-"Well, at least now, you've dumped her you don't need to see her as much."

-"Yeah you're right Frankie, I won't have to see her at much but Jen, I'd watch out because Chelsea can go commando in a second. Take it from me"

-"Thanks Max, but I can handle myself. I really tired…yawns I think I'm going to go to sleep. Max? Can you go watch Abby for me?"

-"Sure… I was planing on going anyway… Go to sleep Jen, and you too Franks you look exhausted."

-"Yeah… yawns I am… later bro."

-"Yeah… Later"

In heaven…

-"Dad, I'm ready… To go home"

-"Alright… just step right over there okay?"

-"Alright," Abby said while walking over to where her father had pointed.

-"Bye Abigail"

-"Bye dad"

With that, Abby dropped from the sky and started going down slowly feeling like she was a feather caught in a huge gust of wind.

In Abby's room…

It had been a while now, since Max had come in the room expecting hope of her loved one to come alive again.

-"Abby… I miss you so much can't you come back soon?"

After he said that he looked away because he heard noises.

During that time, Abby was waking up.

-"Max? Is that you?"

Max turned around the second he heard her voice. He thought he was dreaming.

-"Abby? Is that really you?"

-"Yeah Max it is… I'm back for good this time."

Abby said taking back tears of joy being happy to see Max again.

Max took her in his arms and gave her a huge hug.

-"God, I've missed you so much I can't explain it!"

-"I've missed you too Max… I've missed you too…"

**End Of Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap. 8**

-"Abby, I still can't explain to you how I missed you! I couldn't… believe that Chelsea hit you… god, why didn't she hit me?"

-"Max, don't say that, it was never truly you're fault! It was Chelsea's and I've realized that I can't trust her anymore… And I hope you can understand"

-"I completely understand! I broke up with her because of that situation! At first she seemed fine about it and then snap she changes into this… monster! Trying to kill you're mom!"

-"She tried to kill my mother?" Abby said shocked. She couldn't believe that Chelsea her ex best friend had tried to kill her own mother and even had threaten to kill her.

-"I know, it's a bit too much too handle right now but, I thought you needed to know."

-"Max, don't feel bad a bit okay? I'm glad to be back and I'm going to stay like that… Well, for now at least"

-"Yeah, you're right."

-"Max? Do you know where my mom is?"

-"Yeah, she went to sleep for a while, she had slept since you were in here. But, if you want I can go wake her up"

-"No, it's okay, you don't need to. Max, did you sleep?"

-"I did, but I slept next to you and I didn't sleep long. I'll be right back I need to go tell Lexie that you're awake."

-"All right"

After Max left, Abby looked around the room, she looked on her nightstand and she found her journal. She took it, and opened a blank page and started to write:

_Dear journal,_

_I am finally awake again, I know this might sound weird if I read this in about 7 or 8 years but it's true. You see, I was hit by a car, by Chelsea to be exact. I hope the next time I read this, I will have no idea who Chelsea Benson is. I woke up in a place I thought it was heaven, and, I was right. Believe me, it wasn't great to hear " Abby, you're almost dead. You're in heaven." It killed me. Well, not really. But, you get it. I'm back, I woke up again, but now in a hospital, with Max right on my side. It made me feel great. Just that sense that I was home in the crazy town of Salem but, I've gotten used to living here and, I still love it! I hope Chelsea goes to jail for what she's done. I've said enough. But, one more thing: I hope Max realizes that I love him. Because I do, I love him with all my heart and soul._

_Abby_

Abby then closed her journal, set it back on the nightstand and felt like weight got off of her shoulders. She closed her eyes, but it didn't last long. Right after, she opened her eyes because of the noise coming from someone that opened the door and let it swing until it hit the wall.

-"Abby? Are you awake dear?"

-"Um, yeah I am Lexie"

-"How are you feeling?"

-"Great, just a bit tired and sore."

-" All right, I just came to check to make sure Max wasn't dreaming. I think I'll go wake up Jen and Frankie"

-"Thank you Lexie."

Lexie started to walk to the doorway looking one more time at Abby & Max and whispered to no one: " They both look like Jack & Jen when they were teens" and then, she left to go find Frankie and Jennifer.

-"Max, what I'm about to tell you might sound weird but it's the truth okay?"

-"Um, sure" Max was nervous to hear what she had to say but, he trusted her.

-"Max, when I was unconscious I woke up in heaven. I know I know this sounds really strange but you've got to believe me I saw, my dad there and he told me to be strong but, I couldn't! It's just… it's too much to see my dad already dead!"

With that Abby just leaned her head onto Max's shoulder and cried. Max felt so sorry for Abby and every bad thing that had happened to her that he didn't care if he had one hell of a wet shoulder after this all he cared right now, was Abby.

A couple of minutes had past and Abby had calmed down. Max & Abby were talking when Jennifer burst into the door and ran straight to Abby hugging her like she's never been hugged. Frankie just walked with a huge smile on his face.

-"Honey! I'm so glad that you're back! I've missed you terribly!"

-"I've missed you too mom but would you mind letting me go? I can't exactly breathe."

-"Oh I'm sorry honey. How are you feeling?"

-"Better then when I woke up."

-"Good."

Just then, Lexie stepped in.

-"Well, I've got news Abby, you're going home in about 2 day but you're going to have a cast on you're left arm. I hope you feel better and I'll come and check on you later"

-"Thank you Lexie"

-"I better go call everyone to know that you're okay! They are going to be so happy!"

-"Good idea mom"

-"I'm going to go get coffee anybody want anything?"

-"Nope"

-"Nope"

-"Yes! I want a small coffee"

-" Mom, it doesn't surprise me one bit."

Jennifer and Frankie left so Max asked a question that referred to what they were talking about a while back.

-"Are you sure you saw you're dad?"

-"I'm positive. I talked to him, I fought with him but he really did piss me off"

-"Okay… Listen, I'm promise to you from now on that I will protect you okay? There is no excuse. You almost died because I didn't I promise right here, right now that I will forever protect you and I won't take no for an answer okay?"

-"Alright, I agree with you even though, the accident isn't you're fault and I'm not dead so be happy about that."

-"Alright already! I'll smile! Smiles happy now?"

-" Giggles Yes, yes I am"

-"Good! I finally hear you laughing for once!"

-" Giggles okay I get it! Do you mind giving me a hug?"

-"Nah, I don't mind." With that Max takes Abby and gives her a hug.

During that time, Jennifer and Frankie were looking out the door to Abby's room.

-"Frank's they look like me and Jack when we were teens"

-"I know. You never know they might have a relationship together."

-"Awe, that would be great."

-"We'll just have to wait and see. Won't we?"

-"Yeah, we will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap. 9**

Note: This fanfiction is almost over, just for you're info.

---Going back to the story---

(Max's POV)

_How could I not say yes! If I wouldn't be so shy around her I'd tell her: "Abby I love you!" but of course I just can't tell her! Soon Max, you have to tell her soon! I keep telling myself. And it's time that I'm going to do it! Right after she's going to get out of the hospital!…er… maybe a couple of weeks after._

_(End of POV)_

_(Abby's POV)_

_I wish I could stay in his arms forever. But of course, being how I am, I'll never have the gut to tell him I love him! Why am I stuck with this dilemma! It's getting on my nerves! I just have to find a way to tell him! Or, maybe it can wait. At least until he's completely heeled from Chelsea. And, until I can get out of the hospital. Yeah! Then I'll tell him! _

_(End of POV)_

The 2 days went by very quickly, Abby had received a lot of visits and flowers from everyone while she was in the hospital. And today, she is able to go home.

-"Now, are you sure you're ready to go home? I mean, if you're still weak we can stay you know"

-"Mom, I'm just fine,"

-"Well Abby, it's time for you to go home but, be careful with you're left arm do you understand?"

-"I understand Lexie, wow, I think I've never had so much attention before! giggles "

-"What? You don't like this attention? Wait and see when you get home"

-"What do you mean Max?"

"Well, it's a surprise so I can't tell you!"

" Fine then!"

"Don't worry! Next thing you know, you'll be home and then you'll see the surprise!"

"Max, I hope you're right"

After, that short conversation, Max took Abby's other arm and walked her to his car. The ride itself was extremely silent, but on the other hand, Abby could not wait until she got home to see what she was going to get.

About 10 minutes after they had left the hospital, Max had just brought Abby to Chez Rouge.

-" So Max, is this my surprise?"

-" Maybe, maybe not"

Max took Abby's hand in with him and walked to Chez Rouge. Abby opened the door and…

-" SURPRISE!"

Everyone yelled and came out of their hiding spots.

-"Max! This is the surprise?"

-"Well, yeah!"

-"Oh thank you!" Abby said, and then, Abby jumped onto Max, giving him a huge hug. Everyone "awed" and then went all to their tables.

About one hour later, everyone had eaten and were now talking. Suddenly, the lights dimmed down, and everyone was heading on the dance floor to dance. Max finally decided to go ask Abby to dance with him.

-" Abby, would you like to dance with me?"

-"Of course Max"

Max took Abby's hand, and made their way to the dance floor.

Max slowly put his hands on her waist. Abby put her hands around his neck and leaned her head on his chest and just danced to the beautiful melody that was playing.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' It**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

**_That's what I was trying to do…_**

All Abby wanted to do was stay in Max's arms, it made her so warm inside, and nobody else could create that exact feeling. For the rest of the night, they danced and talked. When they each got home, no one knew, but themselves, that they were dreaming of each other.

That isn't the end! Maybe next chapter is!

Don't forget to R & R!

Song credit: Rascal Flatts- What hurts the most


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chap. 10**_

I've decided that this is the last chapter…

At Salem Prison…

(Chelsea got back there when one of the nurses saw her when Abby was in the hospital)

-"Come On Benson! This is the only phone call you have for the week!"

-"All right! All right! I'm coming, god!"

-"One call Benson! You've only got 10 minutes"

-"Okay!"

Ring…. Ring…ring…

-"Come on pick up the phone"

-"Hello?"

-"God, took you long enough"

-"Sorry, I was busy"

-"Okay, I don't want details, I'm asking you a favor."

-"What now?"

-"Get me out of this hell hole, so I can destroy Max & Abby's relationship."

-"Since when are they in a relationship?"

-"Well, they aren't yet, but they should be soon, so are you in or out?"

-"Fine… I'm in, I'll get you out soon."

-"Thanks a lot"

-"No problem, I'm getting you out in 10 minutes… I'll see you soon"

-"Okay, bye…. Billie"

At the Deveraux house…

Max had decided to stay over night at the Deveraux house so that today he could help Abby get settled in back into her house. Today, in Salem, it was raining. Of course that meant there was nothing to do or no where to go.

Abby had decided to take a small bowl of chocolate ice cream, to sit in the rocking chair near the window and watch the rain drops fall to the ground. Max came in the living room very quietly after he had noticed Abby there, he came right behind her and…

-"BOO!"

Abby had just jumped about a good foot from the rocking chair.

-"God Max! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

-"No, I just wanted to surprise you"

-"Well that you did! I hope you're happy"

-"In fact, I am… What are you doing?"

-"I'm looking at the rain drops… Why?"

-"Isn't that sort of … well, boring?"

-"Not for me…"

-"Okay then…"

-"Hey, have you ever danced in the rain?"

-"No, not really… why do you ask?"

-"I don't know… It's been a while since I've danced in the rain…"

-"You want to got and dance in the rain don't you?"

-" Giggles you're right! Please?"

-"All right…"

-"Yey! Thank you!"

-"No problem"

At Salem Prison…

-"Billie? What are you doing here?"

-" I came to get my daughter out of prison"

-"… You're kidding right?"

-"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

-"No… All right then, that will be 5,000$"

-"Here you go, Billie hands the money to the police officer in cold hard cash now, get my daughter out of there"

-"Okay, keep you're pants on"

After 10 minutes of waiting, Chelsea finally gets out.

-" What took you so long?"

-"Sorry, I had to put on my make up"

-"Whatever"

They start walking towards the door and to Billie's car.

-"So, have you planned you're revenge?"

-"Yes, I have. Just follow my lead. Go to the Deveraux house. I have this feeling that they are both there"

-"Okay then, of to the Deveraux house we go"

At the Deveraux House…

Abby and Max made their way to the garage first to get Abby's stereo ready.

-"So what music are you putting?"

-"You'll see"

-"Okay, lead the way"

They went outside where there was only rain falling on their heads.

Abby ran to the garage again, turned on the CD and put the music on higher.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

-"May I have this dance?"

-" Yes, you may"

Abby took Max's hand into her's and rested her head on his chest as they started to waltz.

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

-"Abby?"

-"What?"

-"I've got something to tell you"

-"Sure what is it?"

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because you know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

At that same time, Chelsea and Billie had parked their car a couple of houses back and had just made their way to the Deveraux house, and there, they decided to hide behind a bush near where Abby & Max were dancing.

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

-"Abby, I… I love you"

-"You do?"

-"Yeah, I do… I took me a while to realize it but, while you were in the hospital, on the verge of death, I couldn't hide my feelings for you anymore. So, that's why I just told you."

-"Max…"

-"I know you might think this is really stupid, I mean we are best friends but, I can't help myself"

-"Max, let me say something"

-"What?"

-"I love you too"

-" You do?"

-"I do"

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

Max looked at Abby straight in the eyes and started to lean near her, there, he took each of his hands and put it with her and slowly kissed her softly on the lips.

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Max had slowly pulled back with a smile on his face and Abby as well had that same smile.

-"Max, thank you"

-"For what?"

-"For everything"

-"No problem, so does that mean were together?"

-"Yeah, it does"

_Because of you_

_Because of you…_

Meanwhile in the bushes…

-"No! That's not fair! She doesn't deserve him! He's my prince!"

-"Okay! Now there together."

-"She still doesn't deserve him!"

-"Oh shut up…"

_Oh, and Abby & Max lived together forever after that, without Chelsea._

Well? Did you like it? It was the last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who posted a comment and I will start on another story soon! And please, this is the last chapter so please comment! 

Song credit: Kelly Clarkson- Because of you


End file.
